Just A Friend
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Nya has a crush on Cole, but after some persuasion, and a broken heart, she falls for Jay. JAYA SONGFIC. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago or Just a Friend by Jamie Grace.


Nya walked through the halls of her school with her friends. "So then, I was like-" She stopped mid sentence. She just laid eyes on the most handsome boy. He was surrounded by his friends, but she could see his emo cut, raven hair and thundercloud eyes. She felt her heat skip a beat.

_I saw you in the hallway,_

_With all of your friends,_

_And everything around you moved in slow motion._

"Hello? Earth to Nya!"

Nya snapped from her trance to see Mariah's hand waving in front of her face. "Sorry. I was looking at him," Nya admitted, gesturing towards the boy.

"Cole Brookstone?" Mariah asked. "He's cute, but not my type."

"You liiiiiiiike him?" Iris asked, nudging the red-clad girl.

"Maybe," Nya blushed.

_The girls think I'm crazy,_

_I kinda agree,_

_But it's hard to be cool enough when I feel you look at me._

Nya took a deep breath and walked up to Cole. "H-hi. I'm Nya Flamey."

"Cool. I'm Cole Brookstone," Cole replied, with a light smile. "See you around, Nya."

Nya sighed and slumped back. He was so hot. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture, then took a picture of herself. The began photoshopping it together, before shoving the phone in her new backpack and running to her next class.

_And I can be immature when I'm lying on the floor,_

_Photoshopping us together like I'm all yours,_

_But you just learned my name,_

_And I think that's kinda wack,_

_Have you seen my sweet shoes and my new backpack yet?_

Nya looked dreamily at her picture of Cole. Her father noticed. "Boyfriend?"

Nya shut her phone off quickly. "Nope, that's nobody."

Her father looked her in the eyes. "Nice try. If he hurts you," her father slid his hand across his throat, then pretended to die by slumping onto Nya's lap and twitching. Nya laughed.

_Somebody tell me why this hurts so bad,_

_Why can't I find some like my dad? (I love you dad)_

"What am I to you, Cole?" Nya asked, about a month later.

"You're just my friend," he replied coolly.

Nya felt a twang of pain in her heart. Just a friend.

_Why can't you just see what I see?_

_When you say I'm just a friend, you tell me I'm just friend,_

_I think I could make you happy,_

_But you say I'm just a friend, you tell me I'm just a friend,_

_So I'll be that, that, that,_

_Oh I'll be that, that, that,_

_I guess that's that, that, that,_

_But I don't wanna be just that._

After another month of pestering him, Cole finally caught on. Nya had a major crush on him. And she was younger than him. And she was getting annoying. "Go away Nya!"

Nya sighed and bowed her head, clasping her hands together.

_You probably think I'm too young to feel this way,_

_To you I'm a crush that just won't go away,_

_So even if you move on and have a happy life,_

_I promise I will pray for you, cause I'll be doing fine._

Nya avoided Cole after that. Trying to act like nothing happened.

"Come on Nya!" Sabrina cried.

"We know you still like him," Lucy smirked.

"It's obvious!" Danielle added.

The girls were right; there was still a huge space in Nya's heart for Cole.

_See I can try to be mature like nothing's really wrong,_

_But you probably know I'm lying by the time you hear this song,_

_And I don't mind saying how I feel, as long as I stay true and keep it real._

Nya rolled a pen along the table as she laid her head on her arm. Why couldn't she find love? She felt like Anna from Frozen!

"Honey, I know you're upset," her mother said. "Let's watch Reba!"

_Somebody tell me why love takes so long,_

_I think I'll just watch Reba with my mom._

Nya gazed longingly at Cole. He caught her gaze. "Just. Friends. Nya," he reminded her, and walked away quickly.

_Why can't you just see what I see,_

_When you say I'm just a friend, you tell me I'm just friend,_

_I think I could make you happy,_

_But you say I'm just a friend, you tell me I'm just a friend,_

_So I'll be that, that, that,_

_Oh I'll be that, that, that,_

_I guess that's that, that, that,_

_But I don't wanna be_

Kai watched his younger sister mope. He had to cheer her up in some way. He sat beside her. "Hey. Y'know, you'll find the perfect guy someday."

_You ain't gotta rush love, girl, slow down,_

_When you meet him you gon' know, wanna know how?_

_He's gonna treat you right,_

_Make you the queen of life,_

_If he don't then I'm a take 'em out,_

_Psyche, all kidding aside God has the perfect,_

_One that was made for you, designed to worship,_

_God and He sees your beauty and true purpose,_

_So baby sis, trust the process, it's worth it._

Nya bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

_So Father, I will place this in your hands,_

_You know me and all my crazy plans,_

_Humbly I surrender this to You, _

_So I'll keep dreaming,_

_You'll keep coming through,_

_I know You see what I don't see,_

_So I'll be just a friend,_

_I'll be just a friend,_

_I know that I will be happy,_

_Even if I'm just a friend,_

_I'll be just a friend,_

_So yeah, that's that, that, that,_

_Oh that's that, that, that,_

_I'll be that, that, that, _

_I'm telling you,_

_I'll be just that._

"Nya, look!" Pearl turned her friend's head towards a new boy.

Nya stared at him. He was cute. Reddish brown hair and lightning blue eyes. He smiled at her and gave a little wave. Nya smiled back.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Hi! It's Gracie! I'm a huge Jamie Grace fan and a huge Jaya fan so when I heard this song, I thought of this. As you can see, I used a few of Moon's OCs, Mar's OC and my OC. **

**No flames please! But constructive criticism is fine! Thanks guys, this is my first songfic, please review!**


End file.
